Amethyst
by princess nanachan
Summary: Sebuah dongeng tentang batu keberuntungan untuk yang lahir di bulan Februari. Tapi, apa benar batu itu membawa Yunho pada keberuntungannya? Check out yourself! Just a Light Romantic story of HOMIN!


_Kau percaya pada dongeng?_

_Aku percaya!_

_Karena inilah kisahku.._

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

**~Amethyst~**

**..An Alternate Universe Fanfiction..**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Kim Heechul**

**Warn : YAOI, Typo's, OOC, bahasa tidak baku, Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Oneshot!**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa yang kau ketahui tentang _Amethyst_?

Apa yang terlintas di kepalamu saat aku menyebut kata _'Amethyst'_?

.

.

Batu permata berwarna biru tua?

_Benar!_

.

.

Batu kecubung?

_Benar!_

.

Kalau Kecebong baru salah!

.

.

Tapi bukan itu yang ada di kepalaku saat ini..

Karena kata _**Amethyst**_, memiliki makna tersendiri untukku..

.

.

Mengingatkanku pada sosok pangeran kecil dengan surai cokelat muda di kepalanya..

.

.

Ia adalah..

.

.

_**Prince Amethyst!**_

.

.

"_YUNHOOO!_ Berhenti melamun jorok di siang bolong! Cepat cuci piring! Setelah itu, cuci baju dan kolormu yang tidak pernah dicuci selama seminggu itu!" teriak seorang namja yang kelewat cantik dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan kulit putih terawat.

Sebut saja inisialnya Kim Heechul. —Oops! Sudah ketahuan namanya.. _Oke, lupakan!_

Kim Heechul ini adalah majikan dari seorang asisten rumah tangga yang bernama Yunho.

Hmm, mungkin lebih sopan kalau Yunho itu dikatakan sebagai babu atau pembantu rumah tangga.

Jadi begini, Yunho itu terlahir cacat dan lumpuh total serta buruk rupa sewaktu ibunya melahirkannya.

Orang tuanya yang mengetahui sang anak lahir dengan keadaan buruk rupa dan mengenaskan pun, akhirnya memilih untuk mengakhiri hidup mereka dengan gantung diri di pohon cemara.

Niat awalnya sih, ingin merayakan natal.. Tapi berhubung natal sudah lewat satu setengah bulan yang lalu, maka daripada pohon cemara itu tak terpakai.. Lebih baik digunakan untuk gantung diri saja, bukan?

**Psst! Warning!**

_**U-13, dilarang meniru adegan ini di rumah, Oke?**_

_Huft!_

Kita balik lagi ke cerita awal tentang si Yunho buruk rupa yang cacat dan lumpuh total serta pembantu rumah tangga Kim Heechul..

Karena Kim Heechul yang masih belia berusia sekitar 153 tahun itu sedang melatih ilmu sihirnya, jadilah ia mengambil bayi tak berguna Yunho untuk dijadikan kelinci percobaan mantera-mantera sihirnya.

Dan karena ketidaksengajaan itulah, ternyata oh ternyata Kim Heechul yang ingin membunuh Yunho dengan mantera _Avra Kedavra_-nya, ternyata berhasil dihalau oleh mantera _Expelliarmus!_

Eh? Kok jadi Harry Potter?

_Maaf, salah alur!_

Oke, singkat cerita.. Kim Heechul secara tidak sengaja dan tidak ikhlas serta mengharap pamrih, malah mengubah Yunho yang buruk rupa dan cacat serta lumpuh total itu menjadi sosok menawan dengan badan tegap atletis bak Ksatria _Sparta_ dan wajah tampan mirip Jung -Uknow- Yunho si Leader TVXQ! yang baru saja Anniversary ke-10 tahun dan mengeluarkan album berjudul Tense! yang katanya pelafalannya mirip kata _Tenth! _dimana berarti ke-sepuluh_._

Dan malang nasib, mujur tak dapat ditolak..

Yunho harus membayar mantera Kim Heechul yang gratis itu menjadi babu-nya selama-lamanya alias SEUMUR HIDUP!

Kecuali, jika ada pangeran yang datang serta menciumnya di bibir, melumatnya, memagutnya mesra, serta menginvasi seluruh rongga mulutnya dan saling menukar saliva dengan saling membelit lidah.

—_Hah?! Kok ekstrim banget ciumannya?_

Yaah begitulah kira-kira persyaratan dari Kim Heechul, sang majikan berwajah cantik dan badan aduhai bak model _Androginy_ yang sedang naik daun, siapa itu namanya?

_Darrel Ferhostan.._

_Top Model Androginy Indonesia!_ **WTF?!**

Jadi begitulah ceritanya kenapa Yunho selalu melamun jorok di siang hari untuk bertemu Pangeran Negeri Seberang yang memiliki julukan _**Prince Amethyst!**_

Karena ia ingin melepaskan diri dari jerat kemiskinan dan kenistaan Kim Heechul yang menginjak-injak martabatnya yang spesial pake telor bebek 5 butir.

Katanya lagi sih..

Yunho dulu waktu nyasar dan nyebur di empang Pak Haji Naik Bubur tetangga jauh Kim Heechul, ditolong sama anak kecil yang punya rambut mirip jamur warna cokelat muda, mata bulat, pipi gembil, jari tangan bantet alias gemuk. Yaaah, sekilas mirip Mario Bros lah.. —Mario Bros yang udah cukur kumis maksudnya.

Nah, waktu Yunho berhasil diangkat dari empang yang banyak —em, maaf di sensor— 'itu'nya.. Si 'itu'nya itu nempel di jidat Yunho! _Oh My Gosh! Euuwwwwwh.._

Lalu, si bocah jelmaan Mario Bros itu mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berbandul batu permata warna biru tua yang setelah auhtor cari tau namanya batu _Amethyst_, si bocah itu mengucapkan mantera..

_Dengan kekuatan bulan, akan mendukungmu!_

Eh? Salah salah! Itu Slogan Sailormoon!

Yang benar begini manteranya..

_Bim Salabim jadi apa, Prok Prok Prook!_

Kyaaa~ Pak Tarno ngapain masuk fanfic author?! Hush hush! Pergiiii! Pahit pahiiiit! *cara ampuh ngusir lebah*

Nah, jadi begini mantera sebenarnya..

'_Amethyst sang pembawa keberuntungan.. Berikanlah keberuntunganmu padanya.. Dan hilangkan kotoran itu dari wajahnya..'_

**CLING!**

"Waaahh ternyata mantera itu manjur untukmu! Padahal kalau tidak manjur, mantera itu akan membuat wajahmu menjadi bisul-an dan bernanah, looh!" seru bocah manis itu dengan riang.

Sementara Yunho yang kini wajahnya bersih bersinar, hanya bisa pucat pasi T.T

"Iya, jadi mantera _Amethyst_ ini hanya membawa keberuntungan untuk orang yang lahir di bulan Februari. Seperti Aku!" sambung bocah menggemaskan itu sambil memasukkan lagi kalung berbandul batu _Amethyst_ ke dalam jubah kebesarannya. Bukan bukan! Bukan 'Jubah Kebesaran' milik sang raja, melainkan memang bocah itu baru saja meminjam jubah Pak Haji Naik Bubur sehingga jubahnya terlalu besar untuk seorang bocah bantet seukurannya.

"YAK! JUNG KOLOR YUNHO! Disuruh cuci baju, malah usap-usap muka pake kolor ijo bulukan bin lumutan! Dasar Jorok!"

Teriakan membahana Kim Heechul kembali menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunannya ketika bertemu dengan _Prince Amethyst _dulu_._

"Haaah..." Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah melanjutkan pekerjaan rumahnya yang bertumpuk.

Belum lagi tumpukan _Bra_ dan _Lingerie_ milik Kim Heechul yang ditambal sana sini, harus segera dibersihkan ingusnya. Bukan karena Kim Heechul maniak porno hingga membuatnya ingusan ketika menonton video porno sambil mengendus-endus _Bra_ dan _Lingerie_.

Tapi karena Kim Heechul memang memiliki kebiasaan aneh dengan mengelap ingus pada _Bra_ dan _Lingerie_ ketika ia terserang flu babi, flu burung, dan bahkan flu tulang.

Hingga sampai sore tiba..

Ketika perut Yunho berdemo untuk diberi tunjangan makan, transport, kesehatan, serta akomodasi lainnya..

Yunho pun tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan rumahnya yang masih setengah beres itu.

Ia hanya bisa duduk pasrah di atas kloset sambil mengejan untuk menuang hasrat ingin buang air besar. _Loh?! Kirain ngapain!_

Dan setelah Yunho membuang hajatnya, ia pun keluar kamar mandi dengan masih menggunakan boxer Doraemon andalannya yang tidak pernah dicuci selama sebulan.

"!"

Namun tiba-tiba saja Yunho harus membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar dengan mulut yang menganga serta liur yang membanjir ke lantai.

Di sana..

Di meja makan yang saat ini ditata rapi oleh Kim Heechul..

Duduklah seorang namja manis rupawan dengan sebuah kalung berbandul batu berwarna biru tua..

Ingin rasanya Yunho meminum ramuan Polijus agar bisa mengubah dirinya mirip agung Hercules sang penyanyi dangdut dengan Mic Barbel yang merupakan anak dari dewa Zeus Olympus Yunani.

"YAK! JUNG BOXER YUNHO! Buat apa kau berdiri lama-lama di situ?! Ayo cepat cium Pangeranmu!" lengkingan suara merdu Kim Heechul kembali meruntuhkan atap rumahnya kala ia memanggil Yunho yang masih masa transisi bengong dengan tampang idiotnya.

"_N—ne_.." Yunho dengan percaya dirinya yang tinggi kini menghampiri namja manis yang duduk tenang di meja makan hanya dengan berbalutkan boxer Doraemon, tanpa baju, tanpa parfum, dan tanpa diragukan lagi baunya minta ampun (Maklum, abis nyuci baju seharian!)

Kemudian tanpa babibu lagi, Yunho segera mencium bibir pemuda yang kelihatannya lebih muda darinya itu. Melumat bibirnya sambil memagut bibir atasnya bergantian dengan bibir bawahnya. Mencengkeram rahang sang pemuda manis untuk membuka mulutnya dan Yunho memasukkan lidahnya dengan tak sabar untuk mengecapi seluruh rongga mulut namja manis yang hanya bisa pasrah itu.

"Hah—Hahhh—hah.." Yunho menghela nafasnya satu-satu setelah melepaskan ciuman panasnya.

"Hooek—HOOOEK! YAK! MULUTMU BAU JENGKOL CAMPUR TERASI!" namja manis yang baru saja dicium oleh Yunho kini menutup mulutnya yang ingin muntah.

Tapi Yunho tak perduli dengan semua itu..

Karena ia kini telah terbebas dari jerat kesengsaraan yang ditawarkan Kim Heechul untuknya.

"Jadi... Setelah aku berhasil mencium _Prince Amethyst_ ini, kau akan membebaskanku.. Benar begitu?" tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum senang. Namun itu tak seberapa lama..

Karena senyumnya kini ganti menjadi bergidik saat melihat seringaian Kim Heechul dengan kilat matanya yang tajam berkilau-kilau. Dan jangan lupakan tawa terkekehnya yang mirip nenek sihir.

"Pangeran katamu?" desis Kim Heechul dengan nada yang berbahaya.

"I—iya.. Kau pangeran kan? Kau bahkan memiliki batu keberuntungan yang hanya dimiliki oleh seorang Pangeran!" tanya Yunho ragu pada namja manis yang memandang Yunho dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Oh.. maksudmu ini?" namja manis itu mengangkat bandul batu pada kalungnya. "..Ini sih imitasi! Habis kalau beli yang asli mahal banget harganya! Eomma Heechul harus gadai rumah dulu kalau mau beli yang asli!" ucap namja manis itu dengan santai.

Tak memperhatikan Yunho yang memelototkan matanya hingga hampir copot rasanya mendengar namja manis itu menyebut kata "EOMMA" dengan santainya pada Kim Heechul!

"J—jadi.." Yunho tergagap dengan mulut megap-megap seperti ikan koki kurang oksigen.

"Perkenalkan, Yunho.. Ini anakku.. KIM CHANGMIN!.. Yang sejak bayi kukirim untuk _Boarding School_ di Sekolah Sihir.. Mulai hari ini, ia akan tinggal bersama kita.. Tepatnya, menjadi majikanmu.. HAHAHAHAHAA"

Kim Heechul tertawa membahana menertawakan nasib Yunho yang sebentar lagi akan tamat di tangannya.

Berani-beraninya mencium anak dari seorang penyihir handal Kim Heechul? Oh, tunggu saja kematianmu Jung!

**.**

**..**

**...**

Yunho selama ini menyesali nasibnya yang harus menjadi kelinci percobaan Kim Heechul untuk mantera-mantera sihirnya.

Tapi ternyata, nasib Yunho kala itu masih jauh lebih baik dibanding sekarang. Karena Yunho yakin, Kim Heechul adalah penyihir terhandal di negeri itu. Hingga kecil kemungkinan manteranya bisa gagal.

"Jadi.. waktu kau menghilangkan kotoran dari wajahku, itu bukan karena batu imitasi itu?"

Changmin mengangguk imut menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Habis, aku bosan telah **membunuh** binatang-binatang peliharaanku sewaktu aku menjajal mantera-mantera baru.. Nah, pas kebetulan sekali aku bertemu denganmu! Makanya aku jadikanmu sebagai kelinci percobaanku! Hehee..." ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi, mulai sekarang.. Kau mau ya jadi kelinci percobaanku?" pinta Changmin sambil mengerjapkan matanya dengan imut dan tersenyum manis.

'_Andwaeee... '_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yaah.. begitulah nasibku..**_

_**Dalam dongeng, selalu berakhir indah bukan?**_

_**Begitu juga aku..**_

_**Aku tak masalah dengan nasibku yang menjadi kelinci percobaan..**_

_**Selagi aku bisa selalu bersama dengan Prince Amethyst-ku yang manis..**_

_**Walau bukan benar-benar Pangeran ternyata!**_


End file.
